prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Dundee
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill Dundee | debut = 1988 | retired = }} James Crookshanks (July 5, 1971) is an American professional wrestler and actor, he is perhaps best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling, the United States Wrestling Association, on the Tennessee independent circuit, and with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation under the ring names J.C. Ice and Jamie Dundee. Career Dundee is the son of wrestler William "Bill" Dundee. He trained under his father and debuted in 1988 in USA Championship Wrestling in Knoxville, Tennessee, a split off from Continental Wrestling in Alabama. In the promotion, he was a manager for the Rock 'N Roll RPMs (Mike Davis and Tommy Lane). He also fought with The Riches (Johnny and Davey) and the Armstrongs. He wrestled alongside his father in Memphis under the ring name Jamie Dundee. PG-13 In the United States Wrestling Association in the early 1990s, Dundee turned on his father and became J.C. Ice, a white rapper. Dundee formed a tag team known as PG-13 with Wolfie D and dominated the USWA tag team division throughout the mid-1990s, winning the USWA Tag Team Championship on fifteen occasions. After losing to Bill Dundee, PG-13 were obliged to leave the USWA. They returned shortly thereafter under masks as The Cyberpunks, with Dundee known as "Ice" and Wolfie D known as "Fire". After some time, The Cyberpunks unmasked and reverted to being PG-13. In 1995, PG-13 entered the World Wrestling Federation and feuded with the Smoking Gunns but were gone shortly thereafter. In 1997, they re-appeared with the World Wrestling Federation as members of the Nation of Domination. Along with Jim Johnston and Wolfie D., he helped create their theme song. The next year, PG-13 appeared with Extreme Championship Wrestling, where they became known for goading the audience and their opponents. They wrestled The Eliminators, Spike Dudley, and Mikey Whipwreck. PG-13 appeared briefly for World Championship Wrestling in the early 2000s, where at times they teamed with Frog. They frequently had matches with the Jung Dragons and Three Count. Subsequently, PG-13 appeared with Memphis Wrestling. At one point, Dundee was nicknamed "The Convict" and had a gimmick that saw him handcuffed before and after his matches. Independent circuit Dundee has recently returned to the independent circuit, including wrestling for the NWA Main Event promotion in Tennessee. Dundee can also be seen at XCW Midwest in New Albany, Indiana. He won an eight-man tournament, held on December 11, 2007 to become the first XCW Midwest Heavyweight Champion. Other participants in the tournament were Claudio Castagnoli, Cody Hawk, Bull Pain, The Prophet, Mike Quackenbush, Chase Stevens and B.J. Whitmer. Dundee defeated Hawk, Quackenbush and Pain on his road to the title. External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:1971 births Category:1988 debuts Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Absolute Entertainment Inc. alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Tennessee wrestlersCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers